


in the morning light (our story shall start)

by intothenowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: Poe and Rey wind up sharing a bed after a wedding party, and all may change between them in the morning...





	in the morning light (our story shall start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



> For Ant, the one and only shipper who dragged me into this trashcan in the first place, and requested: "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"

The first thing Poe noticed when he woke up - aside from the blinding sun filtering in through his bedroom window - was that he wasn't alone.

 

There was a woman sleeping next to him, a woman with dark hair and bright eyes that were currently closed; a woman who happened to be his roommate, Rey.

 

His memory of the night before was foggy - he remembered Rose, Finn, Jess and Paige, and Jaina showing up to celebrate Jess and Paige's engagement with a surprise party. He also remembered Jaina being designated bartender, which meant that on top of the confusing sleeping arrangements, he'd also have to nurse a hangover later.

 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Rey stirring, and then there she was: eyes warm and soft as they gazed at him, a smile tugging on her lips, her hair mussed...

 

Poe's breath hitched, not for the first time when near her presence. He was hopelessly smitten for this tiny force of nature, and all it took for his heart to swoop as fast as a freefall was for her to smile in his direction.

 

In an almost dream-like trance, she lifted her hand up, pushing a loose curl back behind his ear. Poe shivered at the contact, then froze entirely when Rey didn't move her hand away from him.

 

Instead, she leaned forward, stopping just a breath away from his lips - he whispered something, some form of  _yes_ that sounded like nonsensical gibberish to his own ears, but they must've made since to her because -

 

Because her lips were on his, soft and pliant, hesistant and slow, giving him an out if he wanted, but he really didn't want to pull away, and didn't want  _her_ to pull away because he was lying there, frozen like a deer in headlights.

 

So, he leaned into her touch, kissing her back, his hand slipping around her waist, pulling Rey closer to him, and he basked in the hazy, warm feeling that was washing over him, like he'd woken from a dream and landed in another one.

 

Only it was  _real._

Eventually they parted, because oxygen was a thing, but they didn't move too far from each other. Rey grinned at him, "Hey," she whispered, simple and easy.

 

Poe smiled back, "Hi."

 

 


End file.
